Le dernier jour du Roi
by Alagnia
Summary: Il est là, allongé, immobile. Aujourd'hui la prophétie a pris fin. Merlin est à présent seul. La fin de la série réécrite par une fan de Merthur.


_**Hello !**_

 _ **Comme vous l'avez vu c'est un Merthur, je suis complètement fan de ce couple !**_

 _ **Cette fic n'était pas du tout prévue à la base (oui je prévois tout à l'avance) mais bon elle est très courte alors ce n'est rien.**_

 _ **Parce que la fin de cette merveilleuse série est juste horrible j'ai décidé que j'allais la réécrire. mais bien évidemment, qui dit écrit par Alagnia dit slash. Donc voilà c'est juste un léger Merthur (même si le résumé et le titre laisse présager le contraire).**_

 _ **Encore une fois merci à Eulalie ma merveilleuse bêta/meilleure amie. Passez faire un tout sur son profil (AG Foo). Et Eula, arrête d'implanter des graines dans mon cerveau, après il reste bloquer là dessus et au moindre problème il surchauffe.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Il était là, allongé sur le sol. Le roi d'aujourd'hui et de demain, le passé et l'avenir, la face manquante de sa pièce. Maintenant il était seul. Merlin, seul pour l'éternité. Il avait tout donné à ce crétin royal, sa loyauté, son amitié et même son amour. Même si ce dernier personne ne le savait, enfin peut-être que Lancelot l'avait deviné. Il savait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Mais de tout façon Merlin est seul, Lancelot, Gauvain et maintenant Arthur, tous sont mort et l'ont abandonné.

Merlin, seul sur l'île où vient de rendre son dernier souffle sont roi, pleure sur toutes ces personnes qu'il n'a pas su protéger ou guider. Morgane qui, effrayée à cause de ses pouvoir est devenue sombre et cruelle. Mordred qu'il aurait pu aider et l'empêcher de tomber entre les serres de Morgane. Lancelot qui est mort et Gauvain aussi, ses deux meilleurs amis, il aurait du les protéger. Fraya, son premier amour, quand il n'avait pas encore compris l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Et maintenant Arthur, le Roi, sa destinée qui est mort tué par celui qu'il aurait du guider. Tué par son erreur. Laissant un royaume derrière lui, une reine seule qui devra diriger Camelot seule, oubliant se tristesse d'avoir perdu son mari et amour. Guenièvre qui lui en voudra à lui Merlin pour avoir tué Lancelot et Arthur. Qui ne comprendra pas qu'il partage son chagrin parce qu'en ce jour funeste lui aussi a perdu son amour.

Alors, quitte à tout avoir perdu, il peut au moins lui avouer son amour, ici, seul sur cette île. Avouer au corps de son Amour, avec seul témoin le vent, l'île et les Dieux qui doivent bien se moquer de lui. Le serviteur qui tombe sous le charme de son maitre. Merlin s'agenouille à côté de lui. il se penche doucement et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, froides, de son Roi. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, et tombent sur le visage du blond. Merlin reste là sans bouger, combien de temps personne ne le sait.

-Mph!

Ça doit être son imagination, il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux ni bouger de la. Seulement deux mains posées sur sa poitrine l'obligent à se reculer. Alors il ouvre les yeux.

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ! Tu as totalement perdu le peu de cervelle que tu avais !

-Ar...Arthur?

-Non le grand dragon. Bien sûr que c'est moi imbécile !

-Vous,... Vous êtes en vie !

Alors il se jette dans les bras du blond. Il le sens, son coeur qui bat, sa respiration, ses poumons fonctionnent. Il est en vie. Arthur est en vie. Il le serre encore plus fort dans ses bras, il n'y croit pas. Son Amour est en vie. Alors il fait quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il lève la tête, plonge son regard dans ces yeux bleu qui hantent chacun de ses rêves et pose ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du Roi. C'est doux, chaud et merveilleux, Merlin ne s'est jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Puis, son monde change d'axe quand la langue d'Arthur vient caresser ses lèvres. Son monde et son coeur explosent pendant que son cerveau fond quand leur langue entame un ballet fiévreux. Un baiser doux, langoureux mais surtout amoureux, voilà ce qu'ils échangent. Malheureusement leurs poumons se manifestent en brûlant sous le manque d'oxygène. Alors ils se séparent et chacun plonge dans les yeux de l'autre, se noyant dans leurs océans respectif.

-Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Vous vous êtes fait tué par Mordred, puis j'ai demandé au Grand Dragon de vous amener ici. Puis j'ai pleuré. Et quand je vous ai embrassé vous êtes revenu à la vie.

Le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir d'Arthur l'avait tellement retourné qu'il ne pensa même pas à essayer de lui mentir.

-Tu as utilisé ta magie pour me ramener? Mais tu es totalement fou ! Ça aurait pu te tuer !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure.

-D'accord, je te crois. Mais explique moi alors pourquoi je suis en vie ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Soudain une voix féminine s'éleva.

-Moi je sais.

Tout les deux se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix.

-Fraya ?

-C'est bien moi Emrys.

Les larmes qui avaient à présent séché sur ses joues coulèrent de plus belle. Il était en face du fantôme de celle qu'il n'avait pas su protèger.

-Ne pleure pas Emrys. Je suis plus heureuse maintenant, libéré de ma malédiction. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dans beaucoup de légende un baiser d'amour sincère peut soigner bien des maux. Il ne s'agit pas de légende, c'est une réalité.

-Je n'étais pas malade mais mort. Comment est-ce possible ?

Arthur ne niait pas le baiser d'amour. Il avait l'air de l'accepter. Le coeur de Merlin se remplit d'espoir. Parce que si ils avaient échangé un baiser ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Arthur l'aime. Il aurait pu faire ça sous le choc de son retour à la vie.

-C'est à cause de votre destinée. À cause de la puissance de votre lien. Emrys est le plus grand sorcier à avoir fouler cette Terre et Arthur est le Roi, le grand Roi qui doit réunir Albion. Ainsi votre le lien vous a réunis, pour que vous dirigiez ce royaume à vous deux, ensemble. À présent je m'en vais. Adieu, Emrys et Arthur.

Le fantôme de la jeune femme s'effaça, les laissant seuls sous le choc de la révélation. Arthur fut le premier à bouger, il attrapa les épaules de Merlin et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son serviteur. Ses mains allèrent automatiquement se placer dans son dos, une dans le creux de son dos pour le soutenir et une sur ses épaules pour le serrer plus près encore. Merlin, totalement sous le choc, s'accrocha aux épaules musclées du blond pour se soutenir. Si Arthur ne le tenait pas aussi bien il serrait tomber sous l'intensité du baiser. Leurs lèvres se lachèrent mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime Merlin.

-Je vous aime, espèce de crétin royal.

Le magnifique sourire du blond le fit fondre et il se jeta encore sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Merlin ne savait pas de quoi serai fait demain, mais une chose est sûre, il resterait à jamais auprès de celui qui avait conquis son coeur. Il resterait à jamais auprès d'Arthur.

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu? Laissez une petite review, ça met de bonne humeur et motive à réécrire sur ce fandom !**_

 _ **Alagnia**_


End file.
